leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS243
/ |title_ja=VS アーマルド |title_ro=VS Armaldo |image=PS243.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=20 |number=243 |location=Seafloor Cavern |prev_round=Very Vexing Volbeat |next_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VIII }} / or Multiple Battles Begin (Japanese: VS アーマルド VS Armaldo or マルチバトル開始 Multi-Battles Begin) is the 243rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and reach the Seafloor Cavern. Although it does not take long for them to dive underwater, Sapphire states that it felt like it has been days. When Sapphire notes that she is holding Ruby's hand, she quickly shakes him off and states that despite his help, she has not forgiven him for what he said to her. Ruby ignores what she says and points out that there are two different tunnels in front of them. Sapphire decides to take the left path, but Ruby stops her and tells her to stay by his side. Ruby reveals that Nana has sensed the presence of someone and has her sniff them out with . Suddenly, they are attacked by a group of and s and their Pokémon. Immediately, Ruby and Sapphire send out their Pokémon and prepare to fight and defend themselves. Elsewhere, Tabitha and are still trapped inside the submarine as it breaks from the water pressure while it sinks to the bottom of the ocean. Tabitha and Amber try their hardest to keep the water from flowing in, but to no avail. Suddenly, the submarine breaks apart, sending the two into the water. Amber tries his hardest to keep his breath, but soon looses consciousness, forcing Tabitha to save the both of them by swimming upwards to the surface. On the surface, Blaise flies above the ocean until he notices a piece of the Submarine Explorer 1 float up to the surface. Blaise sends out and rescues the two from drowning, revealing that Tabitha sent him an SOS signal earlier. As Tabitha is unconscious, Blaise takes his lighter and uses it to find out what had happened to the two. Feeling sorry for Amber, Blaise hopes for his teammates to save him and takes Tabitha away. Tabitha soon wakes up and asks Blaise where he is taking the two of them to. Blaise states that they are going to , as that is where the Gym Leaders are facing . Blaise calls , who reveals that she had seen the destruction Groudon caused. Blaise reveals that there are people trying to stop Groudon and tells her to come and help stop them. When Blaise requests Courtney's current location, she reveals that she is at the Mossdeep Space Center. Back at the Seafloor Cavern, Ruby and Sapphire manage to easily defeat the Team Aqua and Team Magma Grunts. However, they are shocked when they hear two more voices commenting on the battle. They look in front of them to find the silhouettes of Maxie and Archie approaching them with the Red and Blue Orbs. Major events * and finally reach the Seafloor Cavern. * Tabitha and are rescued by Blaise. * Tabitha, Blaise, and go to stop the Gym Leaders from stopping . * Archie and Maxie approach Ruby and Sapphire. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * Archie * Maxie * * Blaise/ * / * Tabitha/ * s * s * Mossdeep Space Center workers Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * (Rono; 's) * (Chic/ ; 's) * (Troppy/ ; 's) * (Phado/ ; 's) * (Relly/ ; 's) * (Tabitha's) * (Blaise's) * (Blaise's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the Seafloor Cavern is mistakenly called the Cave of Origin. In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Armaldo - Chiến cuộc nổ ra }} de:Kapitel 243 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS243 fr:Chapitre 243 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA243 zh:PS243